A desired solution for high speed data communications appears to be cable modem. Cable modems are capable of providing data rates as high as 56 Mbps, and is thus suitable for high speed file transfer, including applications such as bit-rate sampled data transmission to and from telephones, faxes or modem devices.
However, when transmitting packet based voice using cable modems, there is a need to synchronize voice packet sampling with cable modem system grant processing. The present invention provides a solution for such need.